Our Love Story
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Sakura terpaku pada rupa wajah Naruto, di bawah langit gemerlap gulita. Satu nada dari petik gitar dan Naruto bernyanyi untuknya. /"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"/ /"Semoga hari esok kan jadi menyenangkan"/ (Oneshot)


_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : Sebuah upeti untuk NaruSaku. Diproduksi saat dalam kondisi gabut, dan, maksa pake fokus pertama (lebih-lebih lagi, ini cewek /hahah). Sekadar memberitahu, ini mungkin akan menjadi putaran yang sulit diterima, jadi, maafkan saya jika banyak dosa._

* * *

Kita menangkap satu berkas terang yang indah di langit, menusuk menghangatkan di saraf mata, di bangku berdua, di malam hari, di halaman belakang rumah yang sunyi sepi.

Jemarimu memainkan senar panjang terikat di sisi. Ditekan dan dipetik lalu muncul bunyi beralun mengikuti ritme tercipta. Aku bersenandung kecil, kau tersenyum padaku.

"Langit yang indah, eh?"

"Lanjutkan bermain gitarmu bodoh."

"Hahah …."

 _Kau tertawa. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang sejuk di mata._

Bunyi lembut terdengar masuk menelusup ke telinga, memainkan beberapa nada yang berirama. Aku tersenyum, kau lalu menatap kembali sang bulan.

"Lagu apa?"

"Huh? Kau yang bermain, jadi aku hanya mengikutimu saja."

"Baiklah …."

Aku menggeser posisi, mendekatimu. Seolah ada satu ikatan yang memaksa diri untuk bergerak. Kau tak bersuara, bahkan saat bahu kita bersentuhan.

Apa yang kau mainkan adalah hal yang membangkitkan satu semangat kecil di dalam ragaku. Kepalaku bersandar pada bahumu. Kau tak protes, hanya satu senyum tipis muncul sebagai reaksi.

"Kau senang dengan suasana ini?"

"Sedikit, kurasa."

-meski nyatanya, aku berbohong padamu.

Ya, aku memang agak keterlaluan sih.

Apa yang kuharapkan akan apa yang kau lakukan padaku adalah hal yang lebih dari ini, sesungguhnya. Mungkin agak sedikit lebih intim, eh? Aku tertawa di dalam. Manusia pada dasarnya memang seperti ini sih.

Lalu, di petik senar gitar selanjutnya, kau menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang kau bawa. Aku terdiam, sejenak menikmati suara paraumu.

Kau menoleh, memberikan tatap lembut dari manik biru indah yang jelas di bawah cahaya bulan. Sungguh, aku terdiam menatapmu, menatap senyum tipis beda yang baru pertama kulihat.

Kau berhenti memainkan gitarmu. Aku cukup terkejut, saat kau menaruh di gitar di sisi belakang bangku. Kembali menatapku lagi, lalu dapat kurasakan hembus nafas hangat menyapu pipiku.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?"

"Tak apa."

Kau mendekat padaku, saat aku memberi tatap ragu. Jemarimu seakan membangkitkan bulu kuduk untuk tegak berdiri, kala menyentuh lembut daguku. Aku malu, meski sebenarnya, hal semacam ini yang kuinginkan.

 _Tak banyak, tapi tak lebih._

"Na-Naruto?"

Kau menggeleng padaku, meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku adalah hal yang tidak membuatku takut. Aku mencoba tuk tersenyum, sedikit. Manik birumu membuatku kaku tahu!

Wajahmu mendekat padaku, memberi satu harap akan hal yang sebelumnya kubayangkan. Kau tahu, aku pun tahu, nafas hangat yang kita keluarkan dapat dirasakan satu sama lain.

Lalu, di bawah gemerlap langit penuh cahaya dari bintang yang kecil, di waktu yang memang pantas untuk mendapatkan momen seperti ini, kau mengecup bibirku, dengan begitu lembut. Aku terdiam. Mencoba membalas sedikit, menyesap bibir yang baru kali pertama kurasakan.

Kedua lenganmu membawaku pada hangat akan peluk tubuh yang kau miliki, menambah satu kesan romantis dari sisi lain. Aku memejamkan mata. Inilah, ini yang kuinginkan darimu.

Lidahmu masuk kedalam mulutku, memberi satu rasa lain yang kurasakan. Kau menekan kepalaku, dengan telapak tangan di belakang kepalaku, memperdalam akan _first kiss_ yang kita ciptakan.

 _Akhirnya, akhirnya, ini yang kuinginkan darimu, sayang~_

Kau melepas cium pertama kita, tepat saat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lagi, kau memberi tatap lembut padaku, tak peduli pada _saliva_ yang menghubungkan bibir kita.

"Naruto …."

"Maaf jika aku yang menjadi pertama bagimu."

"Tak apa, sungguh"

Aku mendapati semburat merah muda bergaris di kedua pipimu, bersama dengan deru nafas yang menggebu. Kuyakin kau pun begitu melihatku. Kita tersenyum satu sama lain. Dua senyum di bawah gelapnya angkasa. _Ini menyenangkan._

Kau kembali mengecupku, untuk satu waktu. Lalu, secara perlahan, kau mendorong tubuhku untuk rebah di bangku. Aku menatapmu ragu. Jujur, ini mungkin akan menjadi momen yang baru pertama kali untukku, dan mungkin juga untukmu.

Hatiku bahkan berdegup lebih kencang lagi karena ini.

Aku memasrahkan diri padamu, sungguh, saat kau mencoba membuka kancing piyamaku dari bawah ke atas. Aku pasrah. Aku membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau.

"Kau tak memakai dalaman?"

"Uh …."

"Sakura …."

"Ma-maaf jika tidak sesuai perkiraanmu."

"Tak apa kok, sungguh."

Kau menatapku lembut saat apa yang kau harapkan tidak sesuai perkiraanmu. Maaf, maafkan aku, _Sayang …._

Lalu, selanjutnya, kau menyentuhku dengan begitu lembut, seakan takut akan diriku menjadi rapuh karenamu. Mataku terpejam, menikmati ini. Kita tahu, hal seperti ini seharusnya dilakukan di tempat tertutup.

Kau memperlakukanku begitu baik, bahkan untuk hal yang seperti ini. Aku membuka mataku, menatap rupa wajahmu yang begitu berbeda. Kau tersenyum padaku, menunduk, lalu kembali merebut cium padaku.

 _*Kiss!*_

Kita menyatu dalam satu ciuman hangat di bibir, mencampur rasa yang berbeda pada satu tempat yang sama. _Saphire_ yang kau miliki membekukan tatap netraku, memberi sejuk pada hati yang berdesir.

Tanganmu meraba tubuhku, membuatku tak tahan mengeluarkan desah tertahan. Kau mempermainkanku bagai boneka. Kau seolah memiliki kendali sepenuhnya terhadap diriku.

Kau melepas kecup dariku, memberi tatap hangat akan seorang pria yang pernah berkata _aku akan selalu berada di sisimu_ pada calon wanita sepertiku _._ Kedua lenganku mengalung di lehermu, memberi tanda bahwa _aku ingin lagi, sekali saja_ dengan kedip sebelah mata.

 _Uzumaki Naruto-ku_ tertawa ….

Kali ini aku yang mencoba merebut cium lembut darimu, membuatku bangga saat kau memperlihatkan keterkejutanmu. Kau memperlakukanku sebagai mestinya. Membalas ciumku, menyentuh dadaku, merangsang nafsuku untuk mencapai tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi.

 _Bahkan tanpa kusadari, tubuhku menegang sedari tadi._

Desir nafsu dan kasih membuat kita jatuh pada saat ini, saat kau perlahan memperlakukanku lebih dari ini. Aku tersenyum. Pada akhirnya, kau melepas cium yang terjalin, saling pandang sesaat, lalu menarik celana panjangku ke bawah.

Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar mengikhlaskan diri untukmu, meski sebenarnya aku mencoba menahan malu, sungguh.

Lalu, selanjutnya, kau menarik lembar kain tipis yang menutupi diriku di bawah sana hingga ke pergelangan kaki. Kau menatapku dengan pandang yang berbeda. I-ini memalukan, sungguh. Aku belum pernah telanjang di depan orang lain.

"Na-Naruto. I-ini memaluka.n"

"Tak apa …."

"Uh …."

Aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan desah nafsu saat jemarimu memainkan bagian tubuh bawahku, menelusup masuk bagai tusuk duri yang mendalam. Kau memberi lengkung tipis, memberitahu, kau tak akan berlebihan padaku.

Meskipun begini, _Uzumaki Naruto_ yang kukenal tak berubah menjadi iblis bertabur nafsu. Kau benar-benar _cintaku._ Sedikit banggaku padamu, _sayang._

Lalu, kau mengangkat kedua pahaku, memposisikan dirimu untuk siap menembus ke dalam tubuhku. Aku memberi tatap sayu, ragu apakah ini akan menjadi hal yang sesuai dugaanku. Namun, kau memberi senyum sejuk padaku.

Kau berkata bahwa kau akan memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Kuyakini kalimatmu. Ku mencoba tuk memberi sugesti pada diri, _aku siap, aku benar-benar siap untuk ini._

"U-uh …."

"Sa-Sakura … Kau tak apa?"

Jujur, jujurku, ini benar-benar menyakitkan, sungguh. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sakit pada selangkanganku saat dirimu menembus tubuhku. Ku coba tuk menahan sebisa mungkin.

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, diriku hanya untuk milikmu. Dan itulah yang membuatku mampu menahan semua ini …._

"Tak apa sayang … Lanjutkan saja."

Aku memberi izin untuk melanjutkan ini. Kita tahu, kita tak bisa kembali pada keadaan yang lalu, dan itulah alasan utamaku. Kuberi senyum tipis padamu. Hati seakan menghangat saat aku menggapai halus lembut kedua pipimu.

Kau melanjutkan hubungan ini, saat kau mencoba mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku, memberi satu desir nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan bunyi. Kau menemukan titik sensitifku.

Kau mempercepat lajumu, mengatakan kalimat manis di telingaku seraya remas lembut terasa di dadaku. Kau berkata bahwa _kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya. –_

 _Maka suatu hari nanti, aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kulakukan ini padamu. Membawamu pergi, memberi cincin padamu, berjalan bersamamu dalam gaun putih dengan renda-renda menyapu karpet merah, mencari satu rumah kecil untuk berdua, lalu menikmati senja di belakang rumah._

"Ta-tapi … kita, kita punya rumah sekarang bukan?"

"Kau salah, Sakura. Ini tidak lebih dari rumah yang dititipkan orang tuaku untukku."

Aku tertawa hambar. Ini rumah yang nyaman, padahal kupikir ini akan menjadi rumah masa depan kita.

Kau mengecup bibirku sekali, saat kau mencapai ujung di dalam tubuhku. Melepasnya, menatap mataku, memegang kedua pundakku lalu memompa tubuh untuk kembali menyatu dalam nafsu yang sama.

"U-uh …."

"Sa-Sakura …."

Dan dalam nafsu yang berdesir, aku memberi tanya pada diri, tentang _apakah kita boleh melakukan ini? Apa yang terjadi nanti sesuai dengan kalimat dari Uzumaki Naruto yang kucintai? Atau ada satu hukuman kecil dari semua ini?_

"Tenanglah, Sakura …."

Kau lalu memberi pengertian padaku dalam elus lembut telapak tangan pada helai rambutku. Kau berkata padaku, _aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Sakura yang kukenal dari dulu adalah Sakura yang terindah dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai Sakura, sebagaimana Sakura mencintaiku._

Kita mempunyai satu perasaan yang sama. Kita punya mimpi yang sama. Kita hidup di bawah atap sementara yang sama, yang suatu saat nanti, kita akan merubahnya menjadi _semua hanya milik kita berdua._

Kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, bukan karena kewajiban, melainkan karena takdir yang memutuskan kita. Kita melanggar peraturan, maka kau berkata bahwa kau akan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kau perbuat padaku.

Ku terbayang akan bagaimana gaun yang kukenakan nanti, ku menanti cincin emas yang kau pasangkan di jari, ku menunggu untuk atap yang menjadi penjaga dari angin malam yang kita lewati.

Aku tersenyum, _tersenyum,_ tersenyum.

 _Aku bahkan tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis …._

 _Mimpi yang indah bukan, Naruto?_

 _Ya, tentu saja …._

 _Ah …._

 _Kita mencapai batas yang mampu kita tahan. Kita menyatukan dua nikmat pada satu tempat yang sama. Kita menyatu dalam satu tubuh. Kita tersenyum. Hanya kita, kita di bawah angkasa bertabur cahaya putih berkilau bagai berlian berharga._

 _Kita saling memberi kecup satu sama lain. Kita terpejam, kita tenggelam dalam gelap gulita._

 _Kita berharap bahwa semua ini tak ingin cepat berakhir._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura._

 _Aku pun begitu, sayang._

 _Selamat malam._

 _Semoga hari esok akan jadi menyenangkan~ ._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Aku terbangun dari pejam mataku. Cahaya oranye menelusup masuk ke saraf mata. Cahaya senja yang indah, di halaman belakang rumah kecil yang kutempati.

"Na-Naruto?!"

 _Aku menoleh, lalu, aku terdiam._

Kusadari, untuk sore ini, dan sote tuk hari esok, tak ada Naruto dengan jemari memainkan senar gitarnya, tak ada senyum Naruto, tak ada Naruto memberi kecup manis di bibir, tak ada Naruto memeluk tubuh bergetar ke dalam hangat tubuh, tak ada Naruto di sisi, tak ada Naruto menemani.

Hanya aku, aku di bangku sendiri, bersama satu gitar usang di sisi, -

\- dan, batu nisan dengan nama _Uzumaki Naruto_ di depanku, di halaman belakang rumah kecil yang tercipta dari sebuah janji.

 _"Hiks_ _…."_

 _Aku menangis …._

 _Kusadari. Uzumaki Naruto tak ada di sisi._

 _Ini menyakitkan, sungguh. Ini tidak seperti janji yang ia ucap._

 _Mengapa harus menjadi seperti ini?_

 _Apa ini hukuman yang dulu pernah terlintas di kepalaku?_

 _Apa ini takdir yang mengikat kita?_

" _Hiks … Hiks …."_

 _Maaf, maafkan aku, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Aku menyayangimu._

 _Salam sayang, dan selamat tinggal._

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya._


End file.
